Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 10
(Montag, 30.08.2010) Vor dem Training lief Rakel durch Sturmwind und versuchte, die letzten Handzettel unter die Leute zu bringen. Immer wieder rief sie die offenen Übungen aus. Schließlich kam sie über Anastinas Brücke. Sie fragte gerade, ob es der Lippe besser ginge, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Rakel drehte sich verwundert um und vor ihr stand James. Sie begrüßten sich und Anastina meinte "Immer im Doppelpack wie es scheint.". Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, irgendwann fragte Rakel "Sagt, kann es sein, dass der Bote noch mit der Tasche umher irrt?". Anastina zog die Stirn in Falten. "Ich ... ich habe ihm wohl zu viel zugemutet.". Rakel fragte sich, was von einem Boten zu halten sei, der davon überfordert wäre, eine Tasche vom Handelsviertel in die Altstadt zu bringen. James verabschiedete sich. Rakel sah ihm nach und meinte, als er gegangen war "Ich glaub ich hab irgendwas falsch gemacht.". "Wieso? Mag er eure Frisur nicht?" fragte Anastina. "Die hab ich ihm nicht gezeigt." erklärte Rakel. "Was ist dann passiert?" wollte Anastina wissen. "Hmmm nichts greifbares." Rakel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube ich werde einfach mal warten, ob er irgendwas unternimmt und nicht ... drängeln.". Anastina meinte "Drängeln? Ah." sie nickte "Ja ... ihr solltet dem Mann wohl die Chance geben euch zu erobern, statt euch auf einem Silbertablett auf seinem Schoß zu drapieren." und zwinkerte Rakel an. Rakel überlegte, ob es dafür nicht zu spät sei, stimmte ihr aber zu. "Und wenn er trotz allem nicht will, dann soll es wohl so sein." versuchte sie sich einzureden. Anastina meinte "Aber im Grunde gibt es nicht ein richtig oder falsch. Es ist der schwerste Ringkampf von allen." Rakel schmunzelte und sie kamen wieder auf den offenen Unterricht zu sprechen. Anastina wollte gern wissen, wieviele Leute denn so kämen. Rakel berichtete ihr von den beiden sehr unterschiedlich besuchten offenen Übungen, bei denen sie dabei gewesen war. "Um sieben nicht wahr? Ich ... ich könnte ja auch nur zum Zuschauen ... vielleicht?" meinte Anastina. "Sicher, man darf auch zuschauen. Genau, zur 7. Abendstunde." erwiderte Rakel. Sie gab Anastina einen ihrer Handzettel, den diese ihn in der Hand zu einem kleinen Röhrchen drehte und ein paar Mal nickte. "Vielleicht versuche ich es und .. und wenn Sheridan das Gesicht verzieht ... dann ... dann gehe ich einfach so schnell wie ich gekommen bin.". Rakel machte ihr Mut, aber sie musste auch weiter. Es waren noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen. "Muss ich denn in ... in Hosen kommen?" fragte Anastina. "Naja, wenn es um Selbstverteidigung geht... Könnte sein, dass das Kleid leidet. Oder hoch rutscht." sagte Rakel. "Aber ich muss mich doch auch in Robe verteidigen können." meinte Anastina. Rakel gab ihr Recht, aber meinte, sie müsse das nicht vor Männern üben. "Hm. Ich ... ich seh' mal ob ich eine Hose finde. Ist lange her. Vielleicht noch eine vom Hof meiner Eltern.". Rakel erzählte "Estrid hat mal einen Handstand gemacht... Im Kleid. Ich stufe das unter 'nicht empfehlenswert' ein." sie zwinkerte. "Ich ... ich seh es ein. Könnte ... luftig werden ungewollt." meitne Anastina. "Ja genau. So. Ich muss mal weiter! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nachher!" sagte Rakel. "Bis ... bis dann ... vielleicht. Und ich zieh dem Boten die Ohren lang. Versprochen." verabschiedet sich Anastina. Unterwegs traf sie irgendwo auf Estrid, die ihr einen Herrn Kadal vorstellte und sie dann in die Kathedrale weiterverschleppte. Dort traf sie auf ihren Liebsten. Estrid meinte zu ihm "Ich habe heute Kampfrakel mitgebracht.". Rakel, die sich abgewendet hatte, um nicht beim Küssen zuzusehen, meinte "Kampfrakel?". "Klar! In deiner Rüstung bist du Kampfrakel." erklärte Estrid. "Kann ich wieder gucken, Knutschestrid?" fragte Rakel. Sie erklärte, dass sie gleich zu den offenen Übungen weiter müsse und die beiden wollten sich anschließen, aber vorher noch umziehen. So ging Rakel schonmal vor. Vor der Schule traf sie auf ihre beiden Meister, welche schon im Gespräch mit einigen Interessenten zu stehen schienen. Rakel ging zu Meister Branwick und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass er, falls Anastina auftauchen sollte, bitte keine Miene verziehen solle. Er nickte ihr beruhigend zu. Und tatsächlich näherte sich eine in Hose und Bluse ungewohnt ausschauende Anastina zögerlich, blickte in die Runde und zupfte an sich herum. Vermutlich fühlte sie sich unwohl in der ungewohnten Bekleidung, aber sie hatte sich her getraut. "Hallo Rakel. Ich ... bin ich zu früh? Oder ... zu spät?" fragte sie. Rakel beruhigte sie "Es geht in fünf Minuten los, Goldrichtig!". Auch James begrüßte sie und Anastina erklärte "Ich ... ich dachte ich bring mal meinen Dolch mit ... auch wenn ich damit wohl nicht viel anfangen kann.". Rakel fand das gut. Meister Febrosi meinte "Nach dem Unterricht solltet Ihr damit ein wenig mehr anfangen können, als Fische auszunehmen." und lächelte. Rakel meinte dazu "So einen kann man auch unauffällig mit sich tragen. Anders als so ein langes Rapier.". Sie meinte die Waffe des Herrn, der bei Meister Branwick stand und mit diesem plauderte. Anastina sagte leise zu Rakel "Ich hab ja noch ein Messer, aber das war mir zu peinlich, weil es ja eher wie ein Besteck aussieht.". Aber bevor Rakel etwas dazu sagen konnte, stellte sich drüben der aristokratische Herr vor: "Carristo von Lohenfels ist mein Name.". Bei dem Namen hob Anastina die Brauen an und sah sich reflexartig um. Ein Wachmann tauchte auf, den Rakel ehrerbietig begrüßte. Dieser wandte sich an den Herrn Lohenfels und bat ihn, einmal mitzukommen. Und Anastina erklärte Rakel leise "Man hat mich nach ihm gefragt, wegen einem Überfall.". Bevor Rakel näheres erfahren konnte, trat ein weiterer Neuankömmling hinzu, welcher sich ebenfalls für die Schwertkunst interessierte. Nach einer Weile tauchten auch Estrid und Karven auf. Und ein anderes Paar, das ebenfalls zuschauen wollte. Der Wachmann tauchte wieder auf und bat nun Anastina, ihn zu begleiten. "Ihr kommt mal bitte kurz mit.". Anastina blinzelte und fragte "Und warum?". Der Wachmann erklärte "Nur mal eben was prüfen.". Anastina hakte nach "Was prüfen? Eure Sachlichkeit fällt leicht ins unhöfliche ab, langsam." sie seufzte, machte aber einen Schritt auf den Wachmann zu. Rakel fragte leise, ob sie mitkommen solle, aber Anastina schüttelte den Kopf. Meister Febrosi meinte "Ich denke, wir müssen mit dem Beginn des Unterrichts warten.." aber Meister Branwick erklärte "Angelegenheiten der Stadtwachen interessieren mich nicht weiter, wir sollten beginnen." und bat alle interessierten in den Hof der Schule. Neben dem besagten Herrn von Lehenfells bildete ein Herr Bilex Kupfer zusammen mit Meister Branwick die Schwertkampfgruppe. Meister Febrosi wartete auf Anastina und Rakel versuchte, sich nützlich zu machen, was sich momentan auf herumstehen belief. Sie verfolgte aus den Ohrenwinkeln das Gespräch zwischen Estrid und Karven. Estrid hatte sich als Lehrrein bei einer Kirchenschule angeboten, Rakel hoffte schwer, Estrid würde da auf die verwendeten Worte achten. Schließlich kam Anastina herein und hatte ein Messer in der Hand. Meister Febrosi meinte "Ich sehe, Ihr habt Euren eigenen Dolch dabei. Haltet ihn doch einmal hoch.". Rakel hörte Estrid sagen "Sieh an sie ist von ihrer Brücke gekrochen. Ich dachte, sie ist an das Gemäuer gebunden und stirbt wenn sie sich mal erhebt...". Zum Glück hörte Anastina das Gespräch wohl nicht. Diese meinte "Ich dachte ich bring ihn mal mit ... also ... ich wusste ja nicht was ihr so ... so unterrichtet." sie lächelte und zog den Dolch aus der Lederschlaufe. Meister Febrosi meinte "Ich könnte Euch jetzt haufenweise Dinge erzählen, die allesamt von Dolchen handeln. Aber dafür fehlt uns die Zeit. Beschränken wir uns heute auf Euren Dolch. Rakel, du darfst mir gerne zur Hand gehen.". Rakel kam herbei und er fuhr fort "Und es wird auch für dich interessant. Rakel erklärt Euch nun die Eigenheiten Eures Dolches.". Er lächelte. left|300px|Rakel und Anaystina Feyn mit Meister FebrosiAnastina lächelte Rakel zu, ein wenig aus aus der Fassung wirkte Anastina noch, wenn auch bemüht konzentriert. "Ja gern." sagte Rakel und wendete sich Anastina zu und betrachtete den Dolch. "Hmmm. Mittellang würde ich sagen.". Ihr Meister nickte. "Nicht sehr stabil, falls es kein ausgefallenes Material ist." fuhr Rakel fort. Anastina hielt ihr den Dolch entgegen, er sah nicht sehr benutzt aus, wenn auch von ungewöhnlicher, kristallener Machart. Rakel fuhr fort "Schwerthiebe solltet Ihr damit nicht abfangen, er würde vermutlich brechen. Aber er sieht scharf aus. Er ist geeignet dazu, bestimmte Ziele anzuvisieren. Einen Punkt zwischen Rippen beispielsweise. Wobei dies noch etwas leichter ginge, wäre er kürzer. Dafür reißt er schwerere Wunden, als ein so kurzer Dolch wie diesen." hierbei zeigte sie ihren eigenen vor. Meister Febrosi sagte "Richtig." und Rakel sah zu ihrem Meister. "Danke, Rakel." - "Gern.". Ihr Meister fuhr fort "Also, der Dolch taugt nicht wirklich, um sich in einem Kampf zu verteidigen. Zur Abschreckung dient er natürlich gut. Aber das reicht ja leider nicht immer.". "Höchstens gegen einen unbewaffneten Trunkenbold." warf Rakel ein. Anastina runzelte die Stirn. "Warum taugt er nicht? Weil er zu lang ist?" fragte sie. Der Meister erklärte "Er ist nicht stabil genug. Und könnte länger sein. Damit könnt Ihr kaum einen Hieb abwehren. Euer Ziel ist es also, ein schnelles Ende zu finden.". Anastina meinte "Ein Schwert würde ich wohl gar nicht erst rechtzeitig heben können." sie grinste leicht. "Und das tut Ihr genau so, wie Rakel es erklärt hat." fuhr Meister Febrosi fort. "Der Vorteil dieser Waffe ist ihre Zielgenauigkeit und ihre Schnelligkeit, bedingt durch das leichte Gewicht." führte er weiter aus. Anastina schien verwirrt. "Erkärt? Ihr meint ich .. ich soll ... äh .. Rippen? Ich soll Rippen treffen?". Er erläuterte "Oh nein, Ihr sollt die Klinge zwischen ihnen vorbei schieben.". Anastina verstand. "So wie bei einem Braten!" sie lächelte. "Nun.. damit kenne ich mich weniger aus." meinte der Meister lächelnd. "Ja genau." sagte Rakel. Ihr Meister führte weiter aus "Hand- Augenkoordination ist hierbei das A und O. Aber auch der richtige Griff, mit dem Ihr die Waffe haltet.". Anastina erklärte "Na, die große Köchin bin ich auch nicht, aber aufschneiden kann ich einen Braten und das ... ohne mir in den Finger zu schneiden." sie nickte eifrig. "Demonstriert mir doch einmal, wie Ihr den Dolch halten würdet, wenn Ihr ihn in mir versenken wollen würdet." fordert er sie auf. Anastina legte den Kopf leicht schief, musterte Febrosi einen Moment lang kritisch, bevor sie den Dolch zog und fest umgriff. Dann nahm sie ihn seitlich zurück, holte in einem leichten Bogen aus und ging einen Schritt auf den Meister zu. "So... so vielleicht?" fragte sie. Meister Febrosi griff nach Anastinas Handgelenk, schob es mal nach oben, mal nach unten. Mal nach links, mal nach rechts. Dabei prüfte er den Griff und dessen Festigkeit. "Nicht so wabbelig, bitte. Würdet Ihr versuchen, so in meine Brust zu stoßen, würdet Ihr wohl die Klinge verlieren und mir nur einen Kratzer zufügen. Fest zupacken. Und Ihr müsst auch nicht im weiten Bogen ausholen.". Anastina zuckte leicht, als er nach ihrem Arm ... dem Handgelenk griff, sie spannte die Kiefer an und setzte eine kämpferische Miene auf. "Ein kurzer, kraftvoller Stich. Mehr ist das nicht." munterte der Meister sie auf. "Aber ich will doch gar nicht die Brust ... ich will doch die Rippen .... seitlich, wie ein Schwein das man absticht." meinte Anastina. Er deutete auf den Fleck, hinter dem sein Herz sitzt. "Das ist das Ziel, nirgends sonst. Sucht stets den direkten Weg, keine Umwege.". "Warum gerade durch? Warum nicht von unten hoch und aufspießen?" fragte Anastina. "Nun ..." setzte Rakel an, aber ihr Meister kam ihr zuvor. "Das könntet Ihr mit einem Schwert probieren, aber die Länge eines Dolches reicht nicht aus. Außerdem.. Rakel, was wollen wir mit unserer Kampfkunst vermeiden?" Rakel führte aus "Wir wollen niemanden unnötig leiden lassen.". "Vollkommen richtig." erklärte ihr Meister. Rakel sagte "Wenn der Tod unumgänglich ist, töten wir so schnell und leicht wie es geht.". Anastina fragte "Ihr denkt, jeder hat einen schnellen Tod verdient?". Rakel wusste nichts dazu zu sagen, aber ihr Meister meinte "Es liegt nicht in meinem Ermessen, über Menschen zu richten. Und darum geht es in diesem Unterricht auch nicht.". "Es liegt in eurem Ermessen zu töten ... ist das nicht auch Gericht halten?" fragte Anastina. "Selbstschutz." erklärte der Meister. "Ich sage Euch ja nicht, Ihr sollt mordend durch die Stadt rennen.". Anastina linste bei dem Wort 'mordend' einmal mit gekräuselter Nase hinüber zum Klunkerheini, bevor sie brav nickte. "Also, direkter Weg. Soweit klar?" fragte der Meister. "Und ... wenn der Gegner aber größer ist? Dann bräuchte ich wohl eine Leiter." Anastina grinste schief. Rakel lächelte. "Nein, nicht unbedingt." meinte ihr Meister und Rakel erklärte "Letzte Woche haben wir einen Gnom unterrichtet. Am Ende warf er mich zweimal zu Boden". Meister Febrosi sagte "Dann begnügt Euch mit der Bauchgegend. Euer Gegner wird sich vor Schmerzen krümmen, Eure Chance auf einen Stich in die Brust.". "Bauch und Gedärme ... dann Herz" Anastina sah unheimlich aus, als sie das so grinsend sagte. "Aber nur, wenn's nicht anders geht." warf Rakel ein. Ihr Meister meinte "Ich besorge uns einmal ein Trainingsutensil, einen Moment.". Bald darauf kam er mit einem großen Wachswürfel im Arm zurück. "Damit üben wir nun.". Rakel besah sich den Würfel gespannt, ihr Meister ritzte mit seinem Dolch ein X in das Wachs, hielt es dann mit ausgestreckten Armen vor sich. "Mit einem Würfel? Der ist doch wie ... wie aus Butter?" meinte Anastina. "Es geht um die Zielgenauigkeit. Und der menschliche Körper ist für eine Klinge ebenfalls wie Butter. Es sei denn, ein Knochen ist im Weg." erklärte der Meister. "Na den Würfel werde ich wohl treffen." Anastina grinste zuversichtlich. "Das Kreuz ist das Ziel." der Meister deutete auf das X. "Stecht ein paar mal zu.". "Und .. und sie geht nicht hindurch? Also ... durch den ganzen Würfel? Ich will euch ja kein Erinnerungsgeschenk einritzen.". "Der Würfel sollte tief genug sein. Und selbst wenn nicht, kommt er nicht an mich ran, wenn ich meine Arme ausstrecke." meinte er. "Rakel, du wirst im Anschluss das gleiche tun. Damit beginnen wir mit der Praxis schon heute.". "Oh" Rakel war überrascht. "Also ... soll ich? Jetzt?" fragte Anastina. "Ich bitte drum." sagte ihr Meister und Rakel empfahl "Die Muskeln anspannen. Ich hab auch nicht viele, aber man sollte sich auf den Aufprall vorbereiten, hab ich gelesen.". Anastina zögerte einen Moment, blickte sich zu allen Seiten um, bevor sie die Klinge nun gerader hielt, weniger weit zurück genommen. Der Blick legte sich leicht verengt auf das Ziel und sie wirkte sehr ernsthaft, geradezu zornig, als sie mit Wucht zustieß, den Körper mit gegen das Ziel vorlehnte. Sie traf nicht ganz sicher, aber auch nicht sehr weit daneben. Der Meister fing die Stöße ab, in dem er jedesmal ein wenig nachgab. Anastina stach wie geheißen ein paar Mal zu, wobei das Herausziehen fast schon schwieriger erschien als das Zustoßen. Kalte Kompromisslosigkeit im Blick glimmend, bevor sie inne hielt, etwas keuchte und ein wenig schief, fast schon entschuldigend lächelte. Meister Febrosi drehte den Würfel einmal um die eigene Achse und untersuchte die zerstochene Seite. Anastina scherzte "Mit einem Brotwürfel im Wechsel könnte man Brotzeit machen danach." und grinste ein wenig unsicher. "Es könnte ein klein wenig genauer sein. Über dafür, dass Ihr die Waffe nie benutzen musstet, ist es ganz ordentlich. Genauigkeit lernt man nur durch üben, üben und nochmal üben." beschied der Meister. Er ritzte nun auch ein Kreuz auf die unversehrte Würfelseite und hielt diese Rakel hin. Anastina meinte "Fürs Schlachten war es ... ausreichend auf dem Hof. Aber ... da hat man sich meist an Kehlen gehalten, weniger an ... Herzen.". "Kehlen sind auch ein relativ gutes Ziel. Allerdings bedeuten sie meist einen etwas langsameren Tod. - Rakel, du darfst." führte er aus. Rakel umfasste ihren Dolch fester, schaute eine Weile auf den Block, das Kreuz und wartete ein Weilchen. Ihre Konzentration schien dabei zu wachsen, ihrem Ausdruck nach. Sie setzte einen Fuß leicht vor, den anderen zurück und wippte leicht im Knie, dann stieß sie kraftvoll den Dolch gerade vor direkt in das Wachs, wo er bis zum Anschlag drin verschwand. "Mmmmh. Daneben." kommentierte sie. Sie zog ihren Dolch, den sie in der linken Hand hielt, wieder heraus, konzentrierte sich erneut und stieß ihn wieder schnell und gerade in das Wachs. Der Stoß war dichter am X, aber glitt am Ende in den alten Kanal ab. "Sieht leichter aus, als es ist." meinte sie. Rakel zog ihren Dolch heraus, wogt ihn eine Weile, atmete ruhig und stieß ihn dann erneut vor. Sie traf nicht genau das X, aber doch recht in die Nähe. "Schließ' die Augen, atme durch." riet ihr ihr Meister. "Das dumme ist, mit so kurzen Messern muss der erste Stich sitzen." meinte Rakel. Ihr Meister sagte "Konzentrier' dich, dann versuch es nochmal.". Rakel schloss die Augen und atmete eine Weile, bis ihr Atem ruhig ging. sie wippte leicht in den Knien und öffnete die Augen wieder. Dann stieß sie den Dolch kraftvoll vor. Die Klinge zerteilte das wächserne Kreuz in der Mitte und sank bis zum Heft ein, wurde diesmal aber in der gleichen Bewegung wieder herausgerissen. Rakel stand kampfbereit wippend, den Dolch leicht erhoben vor dem Würfel. Meister Febrosi drehte den Würfel und schaute sich das Ergebnis an. "Der letzte Stich saß. Sehr schön.". Rakel lächelte. "Es ist ja auch noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, wie man so schön sagt." meinte sie. "Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht." gab der ihre zu. Estrid kam und verabschiedete sich, als James gerade sagte "Dieser Stich hätte das Herz getroffen, der Gegner wäre am Boden und der Kampf beendet.". Als Estrid gegangen war, meinte Anastina "Ich könnte wohl zumindest Gulasch bieten, wenn auch noch kein präzise herausgeschältes Steak." Rakel grinste. "Ihr könnt gerne zu Hause üben. Schaden kann es nicht." meinte James zu Anastina. "Fanariel würde mich wohl lynchen, wenn ich ihr Haus mit meinem Dolch malträtiere." meinte diese. "Als nächstes zeige ich Euch Stellen am Körper, die besonders anfällig sind. Wobei.. Rakel. Das Thema hattest du ja schon, nicht wahr?" meinte ihr Meister. "Beim Werfen?" fragte Rakel. "Schmerzanfällige Stellen am Körper.". Rakel meinte unsicher "Ähm. Naja, alles was weich und reich an Nervensträngen ist. Also..." begann sie, während ihr Meister nickte, und führte weiter aus "Ein Stich ins Auge wäre sicher tödlich. Aber drum herum sind viele Knochen. Am Hals laufen viele Nerven entlang. und ,... da war noch was.". Rakel sah unsicher zu ihrem Meister. "Stimmt das denn soweit?" fragte sie. "Stimmt. Fällt dir noch etwas ein?" fragte dieser zurück. "Eine Stelle einige fingerbreit Oberhalb des Bauchnabels?". Anastina meinte "Auch Regionen mit Knochen können doch sehr schmerzempfindlich sein ...". "Hmm.. Ja. Sicher. Aber es geht um Stellen, in die eine Klinge leicht eindringen kann. Ich setzte die Liste mal fort." erklärte Meister Febrosi. "Gefährlich kann es auch an den Schläfen werden. Dort reicht ein Schnitt und die Nerven sind zerteilt.". Er deutet dann knapp unters Kinn. "Ein Schlag hier hin, von unten kommend, stößt in den Mundraum.". Anastina meinte "Die Innenseiten der Schenkel, dort wo die großen Adern laufen.". "Auch gut, ja." beschied er. Rakel verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. Er fuhr fort "Die Achselhöhlen. Auch dort sind Schnitte effektiver. Kann mir einer sagen, warum?". Rakel sagte "Weil man nicht weit in den komplexen Aufbau der Schulter kommt und mit einem Schnitt mehr Adern oder nerven treffen wird, als gerade hinein?". Ihr Meister nickte. "Zerschneidet man die Nerven, die in den Arm führen, ist dieser unbrauchbar.". Anastina sagte "Und ... auch Stellen an denen man Sehnen durchtrennen kann, würde man wohl sehr effektiv zuschlagen. Den Gegner die Bewegungsmöglichkeit nehmen. An den Fersen ... zum Beispiel?". Rakel wandte ein "Mmmh. ja, aber denkt an den Grundsatz, Frau Feyn. Kein unnötiges Leid.". Ihr Meister meinte "Manchmal ist es unausweichlich." und Anastina sprach weiter "Ich ... würde ihn immerhin vielleicht nicht töten ... wenn ich ihm davon laufen könnte." und lächelte geradezu lieblich. "Das stimmt." gab ihr Meister zu. "Dann die Kniekehlen, im Prinzip das gleiche, wie die Achseln.". "Am Ende wäre er eine hilflose Puppe, der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hat." sie fand den Gedanken offenbar erbaulich. "So ist es. Es würde keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausgehen. So viel zu den Grundkenntnissen." "So viel zum kostenfreien Unterricht." sagte der Meister abschließend. "Ihr wisst nun, worauf es ankommt und wo man zusticht. Verteidigen könnt Ihr Euch also. Versucht dennoch immer Euren Gegner erst abzuschrecken.". Anastina antwortete "Ich danke euch für die Unterweisung.". "Dann danke ich Euch erstmal für den Besuch und das Interesse. Ich hoffe, ich konnte Euch etwas hilfreiches beibringen." gab der Meister zurück. "Hilfreich ... ja, ja gewiss. Auch wenn ich mir wohl noch etwas zum Üben suchen muss." meinte Anastina. "Den Wachswürfel dürft Ihr gerne behalten." sagte der Meister grinsend. "Ja?" fragte sie ungläubig. Der Meister hielt Anastina den Würfel hin. "Wir haben genug davon." meint er lächelnd. Rakel sagte "Wenn er ganz zerstochen ist, kann man ihn neu schmelzen.". Anastina öffnete die Arme, umschlang das löchrige Wachsding und drückte es sich nach kurzem Zögern gegen die Brust. "Ich werde einfach das Wach der Kerzen sammeln, was auf den Tisch tropf um den Würfel zu flicken." meinte sie. "Oder so" stimmte ihr Rakel zu. "Gut, dann ist der Unterricht hiermit beendet. Nochmals danke für Eure Zeit." sagte der Meister freundlich. "Danke, dass ich mitmachen durfte." meinte Rakel. James zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich ... ich danke, dass ihr es mir ... ermöglicht habt. Und ... und das auch noch trotz der ... der Störung." hob Anastina an. Der Meister winkte ab. "Gibt Schlimmeres.". Anastina machte einen Schritt rückwärts, drehte sich langsam zum Gehen, linste erneut zu den anderen. "Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich euch.". Sie verabschiedeten sich und Anastina drückt das Kinn stützend auf den Würfel in ihren Händen und stapft damit schließlich davon. Beim Verabschieden fielen Rakel seltsam ruhige Leute neben dem Schulhoftor auf. Sie standen da beunruhigend still und als Rakel sich näherte, um sie nach ihren Wünschen zu fragen, kam es ihr vor, als ginge Kälte und unangenehme Gerüche von diesen Wesen aus. Sie wollten nur zugucken. Als auch der Adlige gegangen war, der andere Herr war zwischendurch irgendwann wohl gegangen, meinte Meister Branwick "Knickrig und knausrig, aber für Wein, Delikatessen und Huren schmeißen sie das Gold zum Fenster raus.", worauf Rakel prompt rot wurde. "So sind sie." stimmt James zu. Sie scherzten ein wenig und brachen dann zum pfeifenden Schwein aus, wo sie den Abend bei einem Getränk ausklingen ließen. right|300px|Meister Branwicks MixturenbescheibungRakel erfuhr ein wenig mehr über Thias Geschichte bei diesem Beisammensein, aber so spannend es auch war, als die Geschichte fertig zu sein schien, erhob sie sich und verabschiedete sich, der Tag war anstrengend und der nächste würde es gewiss ebenso werden. Meister Branwick sah zu ihr auf und meinte "Ach Rakel, fünf Gramm getrockneter Königsboreleus, zwei gehackte Knollen Erdwurzel und eine Priese pulverisierter Lila Lotus.". Rakel nickte "Misch ich an. Und werde Vorräte und Hilfsmittel in meiner Truhe bunkern." sie zwinkerte. James gähnte müde und schloss sich Rakel an. "Gut, aber pass' mit dem Königsboreleus auf... Nicht sieden lassen sonst kracht's. Wäre nicht gefährlich... aber ich glaube nicht, dass du drei Wochen lang mit der Gesichtsfarbe eines Draenei herum laufen willst." gab er ihr zwinkernd mit auf den Weg. Rakel lachte. In der Schule angekommen fragte James lächelnd "Hast du heute bessere Laune?" - "ja" - "Schön, steht dir besser. Was war denn gestern los?" wollte er wissen. Rakel sagte "Naja. Anstrengendes Wochenende, ich hab schon einen Haufen für Berath gemacht und naja hatte mir den Abend anders vorgestellt. Außerdem hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich überhaupt weg bin.". "Mmh.. verstehe. Ist nicht deine Schuld." meinte er. "Nein. Aber Beraths erst recht nicht." sagte Rakel. "Natürlich nicht." gab er zu. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Rakel blieb an Ort und stelle stehen. James kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie innig an sich. "Du wirst noch genug schöne Abende haben, keine Sorge. Schlaf gut." er lächelt. Rakel erwiderte die Umarmung, löste sich dann und stieg froh die Treppe hinauf. James sah ihr gedankenversunken nach, wendete sich dann schließlich ab und ging zu seinem Zimmer.